No More Hidden Love
by Sae16
Summary: Kagome is in Love and has a secret.......... But Death might come in the way.


No More Hidden Love  
  
That is not a good title for this story, I just couldn't think of anything else. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. You know that. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome......... I loved her so much......... Why.........?  
  
I sit and just think about Kagome. I told her to go home (its not a first) but......... still I told her to go home............ FIVE MONTHS AGO. She still hasn't came back...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm Kagome. I am 15 years old. I am pretty sure you know my story......... Most of it anyway.  
  
"Kagome. Something's wrong about you." My mom says.  
  
"Yea mom, I've gained some weight. I've been really depressed lately."  
  
"It is because you are being held back?"  
  
"Probably......... I will miss my friends so much." I say. But that's just I lie. I can't tell my mom the truth.  
  
"Well honey if there is anything you need to talk about......... I am always here. You know that don't you? I think since you have become a teenager you don't talk to me as much." My mom says.  
  
"Mommy, I think we talk a lot. I just wanna......... well I tried to keep up with my studies. And......... its just hard being 15. You know......... Being that time of the month." I say. When I say that my mom gets all gooey and falls for it and then leaves.  
  
"Awww poor baby. Do you need some PMS?"  
  
"No mommy I am fine." I say, "Um... Mommy, I am not feeling well. I am going to the doctors to see if there is any openings and if I can see a doctor."  
  
"Aww Kagome baby, I can make a seclude for you and we can go together."  
  
"No. Mommy, its okay I think I need to go by myself."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Um... Kagome, the doctor can see you now."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Hello Kagome, how are you?"  
  
"I am fine thank you. How are you?" "Oh just great!" the doctor says, "So......... Kagome what did you want."  
  
"Um......... Is there anyway I can get a pregnancy test?" I say turning bright red.  
  
"Sure... It might be a while. But why do you want a pregnancy test? Did you have sex?"  
  
"Yes........."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome we need to talk." My mom says.  
  
"Yes Mommy?"  
  
"Don't mommy me. I heard. The doctor called me." My mom says. She stutters then starts to cry. "When and where and with who? Was it rape?"  
  
"No Mommy........." I say. I start to cry. I was thinking about suicide before my mom figured this out.  
  
"ANSWER ME! When and where and with who!?"  
  
"NO ONE! ITS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS! ITS MY BODY AND ITS MY LIFE! I WILL HAVE A FREAKIN' ABORTION IF SO!" I say, I get really flustered and push my mom out the door and slam it. I was really pissed off I didn't know what to do......... So I jumped out the window.  
  
So hear I am now... In the hospital. My baby died. And I am the verge of death. I am paralyzed all over. I just have to do one thing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I am paralyzed but I have to do this. I get a wheel chair, and I get my baby brother to help me to the well.  
  
Before her pushed me down, I told him I loved him and I knew that I would not see him any more.........  
  
"Good Bye Soto." I say.  
  
"Kagome......... Why? I love you. Don't die please. PLEASE!" Soto says crying.  
  
"Bye" I say as I push myself down.........  
  
  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP" If someone heard me, they could help me get up, so I can say goodbye to my love.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha hears me, he helps me up.  
  
"Inu.........Yasha......... I am about to die. Where is Miroku?" I say.  
  
"I will go get him." Inuyasha says as he walks up and gets him.  
  
"Kagome!" Miroku says running to me, "I thought you never would come back!"  
  
"Miroku, I love you, I have to come back to see you one last time." I say, "I also have to say......... I got pregnant, the baby died and I am about t........."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KAGOME! KAGOME! KAGOME! WHY!?" Miroku yells as Kagome dies.  
  
How did you like it!? Did you think Inuyasha was the one to start the story. Well you were wrong. It was Miroku. Now Inuyasha can be happy with Kikyou. Miroku can be with Sango. And Kagome can be happy in heaven. 


End file.
